


Happy Birthday

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Personaggi: Steve, Tony.Prompt: “E la tua ragazza come sopporta le tue continue presunte morti?”.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve guardò l'orologio e socchiuse gli occhi. Espirò dalle narici vedendo con delle stecchette fosforescenti azzurre la scritta della mezzanotte. Sentì dei passi metallici alle sue spalle e vide l'armatura avanzare. La luce dei lampioni si rifletteva sulla superficie rossa e dorata.  
“Aspettavamo solo te per la missione, Stark” ringhiò.  
Tony sollevò l'elmo dell'armatura, inarcò un sopracciglio sogghignando e alzò il capo.  
“Tu e il tuo amico immaginario?” chiese.  
Steve raggiunse il bordo del pontile e indicò l'aqua nera, su cui s'infrangeva la luce dei lampioni.   
“Sam è già immerso. Porterà l'attacco da sott'acqua” spiegò.  
Tony si passò la mano sull'elmo dell'armatura, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro con dei cigolii metallici e sporse il fianco inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Devo aver accidentalmente bruciato il programma del giorno. Dove sono i cattivi?” chiese.  
Steve strinse i pugni fino a far scricchiolare i guanti di pelle rossa.   
“A tre miglia dalla costa c'è una nave in cui abbiamo certezza si nascondau una delle teste dell'Hydra. Dobbiamo prenderli di sorpresa” spiegò.  
Tony ticchettò sull'auricolare.  
“Sentito? Tre miglia, nave. Localizza, traccia la mappa della zona, elimina testa” ordinò.  
Abbassò l'elmo, osservò la schermata.  
“Localizzazione completata, mappa della zona tracciata, armi cariche al 100%” rispose Jarvis.  
Tony attivò i propulsori, si sollevò di una mano da terra.  
“Ci vediamo quando avrò finito, Mr. Pianificazione” disse, sarcastico.  
“Stark!” gridò Steve, guardandolo andare via.  
Digrignò i denti, si tolse la radio dal fianco e la accese.  
“Sam, muoviti, Stark è già partito all'attacco!” ordinò.  
“E non l'aveva previsto?” urlò la voce di Sam, una serie di fruscii misti a rumori di esplosioni riecheggiarono dalla radio.   
“Muoviti” ringhiò Steve.   
Chiuse la radio e la rimise al suo posto. Si voltò e si mise a correre. Balzò su un motoscafo e lo mise in moto. Fece manovra e si diresse verso la nave.   
“Grazie Tony per avermi rovinato il giorno del compleanno. E sì che è iniziato da pochissimo” brontolò.  
Si sentivano urla e spari in lontananza, degli scoppi e delle luci si intravedevano in lontananza. Una forte musica sovrastò tutti gli altri suoni, Tony scese in verticale davanti a Steve sollevando degli schizzi d'acqua; sogghignò alzando l'elmo dell'armatura e socchiuse gli occhi castano scuro.  
“Se cerchi la festa, è finita un quarto d'ora fa”.   
Steve fermò il motoscafo e incassò il capo tra le spalle. Sgranò gli occhi e le iridi azzurre gli brillarono di riflessi bluastri.  
“Dovevi attenerti al mio piano!” ululò.  
Tony allargò le braccia mostrando i palmi delle mani, accentuò il sogghigno aggrottando le fronte e corrucciando le sopracciglia.  
“L'ho mai fatto?” chiese, sarcastico.  
"Ti ricordo che l'ultima volta sei sparito un mese, dopo non averlo fatto. Ti hanno dato per morto" ribatté secco Steve.   
Fece un paio di passi avanti e si sedette sulla barca. Tony roteò gli occhi, fece uscire dei cavi dalla Mark che si agganciarono alla barca; iniziò a volare verso riva trascinandola.  
“Quello che faccio dopo aver salvato il mondo è fuori dalla tua giurisdizione, Captain”.  
Steve sentì il rumore ritmico delle onde coperto per metà da quello provocato dallo spostamento d'aria intorno ai reattori.  
“E la tua ragazza come sopporta le tue continue presunte morti?” domandò, abbassando la voce.  
Tony lanciò uno sguardo alle sue spalle osservando i capelli biondi di Steve volteggiare attorno al volto arrossato dagli occhi azzurri socchiusi; la tuta da Captain America umida d'acqua aderiva al corpo evidenziando i muscoli del soldato.  
“Solitamente le mando un messaggio per comunicarle che sono presumibilmente vivo. Ormai non è più del tutto convinta della mia capacità di morire” disse, il tono scherzoso leggermente roco.   
Steve si voltò, prese la radio e la accese.  
“Sam, rapporto” disse, alzando la voce.  
“Tutto in ordine capo, le esplosioni sono cessate e i dati salvati; sto tornando” rispose Sam, con tono leggermente metallico.  
Tony intravide la riva, accelerò la velocità facendo aumentare gli schizzi e sogghignò.  
“Missione perfettamente compiuta, come da programma”.  
“Appena arrivi scrivimi un rapporto, in modo che io possa comunicarlo al Generale. Passo e chiudo” disse secco Rogers.  
Chiuse la radio e se la mise al fianco. Tony fece accostare la barca al molo, atterrò e allargò le braccia.  
“Nel rapporto non omettere che sono riuscito a farti essere libero il giorno del tuo compleanno, quindi non sono autorizzati a darti missioni” disse.  
Steve sgranò gli occhi e avvampò, digrignò i denti e si voltò.  
“Come lo sai?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, sogghignò.  
“Chiunque sa la data in cui l'eroe americano compie gli anni” rispose.  
“Signore, le ricordo che la signorina Potts le aveva proibito di usare questa scusa; dopo che avete passato tre notti a fare ricerche” disse Jarvis al suo auricolare.  
Tony strinse le labbra, si sollevò e guardò in basso.  
“Mi tenga informato se decide di imparare cos'è il divertimento, Capitano”.  
Abbassò l'elmo coprendosi il volto.  
“Potrei presentarle qualche amico” disse.  
Spiccò il volo, Steven vide la sua figura ridursi fino a scomparire.  
“Grazie” borbottò, abbassando il capo.


	2. Nella battaglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stai esagerando!  
> Lanciato da: C. S.

Steve si accucciò dietro la serie di macchine, sporse il capo osservando attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore il proprio scudo incastrato tra dei residui di palazzi.  
“Dobbiamo contattare gli altri”.  
Tony strinse le labbra aggrottando la fronte, i suoni delle esplosioni gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.  
“Credevo avessi capito che tutto ciò che è tecnologico è andato totalmente KO!”.  
Steve lanciò un'occhiata alla serie di robot che sparavano verso i residui dei palazzi e delle macchine, altri si dirigevano verso ovest volando in formazioni da cinque.  
“Devi fare un ultimo volo. Solo per prendermi lo scudo” ordinò.  
Tony si mise in ginocchio premendo il pugno in terra, metà del braccio della mark fumava cigolando, dalle giunture delle gambe si intravedevano i fili.  
“Ho un piano” annunciò.  
Steve lo guardò sgranando gli occhi, allungò la mano verso di lui e Tony partì in volo. Si schiantò contro il robot al centro della formazione in volo, due dei robot gli afferrarono le braccia distruggendole e gli altri due tirarono le gambe. La Mark esplose, Tony strillò precipitando verso il basso e Steve saltò sulla macchina. Rotolò in avanti, sentì qualcosa esplodere alle proprie spalle e corse tra le macerie, balzò sui residui di palazzo e li usò come trampolino afferrando Tony al volo. Rotolò in terra e nascose entrambi dietro un carro armato abbandonato aperto. Tony tossì ripetutamente, il labbro e l'occhio erano tumefatti; del sangue gli usciva dalla fronte e gli arti erano ricoperti di lividi e bruciature.  
“Ok”, ammise, “non avevo un piano”.  
Steve lo lasciò, grugnì guardandosi intorno.  
“Stai esagerando” sibilò.  
Tony gli fece l'occhiolino, si accovacciò maggiormente e sogghignò.  
“Andiamo, non era tanto male” si lamentò.  
Steve strinse i pugni aggrottando la fronte.  
  
_Guardò verso l'alto e sgranò gli occhi osservando l'aereo planare in picchiata, colpì con una gomitata un soldato e tirò lo scudo addosso a quello dietro di lui._ __  
_“Steve!” strillò Howard._  
_Steve alzò lo sguardo, Howard agitò la mano dal vano aereo aperto e gettò una corda. Steve grugnì, la afferrò e l'aereo si rizzò._  
_“Stai esagerando, Howard!” strillò._  
_Howard tirò la corda, gli afferrò la mano e lo aiutò a salire sull'aereo. Gli fece l'occhiolino, allargò le braccia e sogghignò._  
_“Te l'avevo detto di avere un piano!”._  
  
“Ehi!” chiamò Tony  
Steve sgranò gli occhi, osservò Tony accovacciato sopra il carroarmato che gli porgeva la mano. Tony si indicò.  
“Avevo detto di avere un piano”.  
Steve sospirò, afferrò la mano dell'altro e rotolarono dentro il carroarmato. Tony si alzò, raggiunse i comandi e ghignò.  
“Ora si ragiona”.  
Steve sospirò, si sedette accanto a lui e strinse le labbra.  
“Vorrò esserci quando si ragionerà con voi Stark” borbottò.  
Tony ghignò, riattivò il sensore del carroarmato e piegò il capo di lato.  
“Intanto, Capitano”, disse, “facciamo il culo a quegli stronzi”.  


End file.
